


As wide as the Skye

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Anywhere under the Skye [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Character Study, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, I wrote this instead of my wip and I wrote this in like an hour and I didn't edit it so, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, The Rising Tide (Marvel), fanfiction is cheaper than therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: A backround for Skye because I love her (but I will put her through trauma)
Relationships: Miles Lydon/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Nuns, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Character(s)
Series: Anywhere under the Skye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	As wide as the Skye

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by This One’s for The Torn Down (the experts at the fall) written by anythingcanhappenchild

You are a baby when you arrive on their doorstep The nuns take you in and list your date of birth as a week before. They do that for all babies too small to walk.

They name you Mary Sue Poots. Mary for the blessed virgin. The nuns keep a list of names ready, all the names are from the bible- they say it’s to keep the devil out of you. It doesn’t help.. When the nuns are mad they say they should have named you Lilith. The nun who found you on a doorstep one morning was named Sue. Poots was the name of the street. All the lost children are named Poots. Named after the street you will keep being brought back to.

You hate it.

You’ve been moved 23 times by the age of five. St Agnes, Placement, St. Agnes. 

You’ve had three really bad homes by the age of five. Three out of eleven sounds bad then.

By the time you’re six you’ve stopped trusting adults. You’ve learned to listen for the slightest sound at night. You’ve learned to not let doors slam. You’ve learned to be still and silent. 

On the day you believe is your sixth birthday you were returned to St. Agnes, again. 

One of the other girls tells you it’s better to stop fighting. FIghting gets you sent away she says, she doesn’t say away like a placement. She tells you in hushed whispers that they’ll make sure you never get adopted if you do that. You don’t believe you’ll ever get adopted but you trust Grace. She’s been here more than twice as long as you. 

By the time you’re ten you’ve had as many bad homes. Ten out of twenty is a far worse statistic. 

You’ve never stayed at a place longer than five months. Samantha tells you that’s as long as a Christmas puppy. 

By the time you’re twelve you’ve had one good home. Three months back when you were ten. They got you the day before your birthday and by the end of the second month you were sure it was a sign. Even the homes that seemed to be good stopped after one month. Mr. Sherman had been nice for only a week before you’re listening for floorboards creaking payed off. 

The Conner's were nice but when the nuns took you away they told you the Connors were sinners. You didn’t understand why love was so bad when it was between the wrong people. You got into so many fights St. Agnes sent you to St. Johns. 

You hated St. Johns. It was an orphanage like St. Agnes but it was where they sent troubled kids. You had to listen to the floorboards there too.

When you’re twelve you and Adam compare homes. Adam’s your age- he’s a lost baby too. The nuns call them found children but everyone knows that means they were dumped on the doorstep. You’re both at St. Johns at the time but you’ve snuck out and down the road to sleep in a park. You tell him about the first bad home- not bad like when they’d leave you alone for hours or bad like when the real kids didn’t like you so they sent you away. Bad like pain and fear and having every worry you’ve had, thrown back at you, sharpened like a knife. You were just under three when you had your first memory of pain. You were four and a half when you first should have listened to floorboards. Adam tells you about the Muray's and the Jones and you both decide that you’re siblings now. It doesn’t matter that you’re half Asian (you don’t learn for another three years that you’re Chinese. The nuns just say you’re different and that was enough) and he’s black, it just matters that you’re both safe now. You’re placed again the next week and it’s bad. When you come back it’s worse though because Adam got placed worse than you and now you'll never laugh with him again. Even without that you’re next four homes would have been bad. Without him they’re horrible. 

You name yourself Skye. It started when you were ten and you didn’t have a name that was your own, nly one that meant your family left. You name yourself Skye because Adam always wanted to fly and now he is but you miss him. You name yourself Skye because it is big, and bright and full of possibilities, and sometimes you feel like a child's balloon, flying away with no control. 

When you're thirteen you run away. It's not the first time you’ve done this. The first time you were eight years old and you didn’t want to keep lying there stiff as a board after hearing the floorboards creak at night. You make it five days before they catch you. Really it’s impressive you made it that long but you’re used to going without food and staying hidden. When you’re thirteen you’ve run away four times but this time you believe, you will escape for good. You don’t. 

They catch you after almost a month when you get sloppy because you think you’re safe. You go to a shelter just for the night because it’s getting colder and one night can’t hurt.

One night can hurt and you should have learned that and haven’t you learned that?

You’re fourteen when you run away for good. 

You’ve been hacking since you got back and you found a way to take care of yourself.

You’re almost sixteen when you meet Miles. The rising tide noticed you because of what you were doing. You had been hacking into the system and blacklisting families. They don’t ask how you know. They just tell you to come work with them and do more good. 

It’s not no strings attached but then again nothing ever has been. Miles is well, he’s not loving but he acts like you have value and no one’s ever done that before. You kiss after taking down some corrupt priests and you think this is what home feels like. You ignore the revulsion you feel because you just need to shove that down.

You get a van at age seventeen. You never passed a test because you deleted yourself from the system when you became a full member of the Rising Tide and you decided to leave Mary Sue Poots behind for good, but Miles gets a friend to show you to drive in exchange for some blackmail and you get a license that says Skye Connors because you still miss them and you know their love wasn’t wrong. 

You never refer to yourself as anything other than Skye though. Last names mean you’re tied down and you can’t risk that. 

You get a van and now you’ll never be tied down again and you ask how they will come at you because you will always be one step ahead of them and you feel powerful and strong and- a man opens the van door and all you can think is “Oh shit.” 

It turns out alright in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my mess lol- please Comment and Kudos- takes a moment but makes my day. Please tell me if I made mistakes. I would recommend reading This One’s for The Torn Down (the experts at the fall) written by anythingcanhappenchild if you liked this, that series is good and inspired this work.


End file.
